warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Krasue
Origins The Krasue is a nocturnal female spirit who wanders aimlessly in search of victims to feed on. She is mostly found in Thai, Laos, and Cambodian mythology and folklore. She is also similar to the Malaysian creature, The Penanggal. There are two variations of how the Krasue originated. One story tells about a Khmer princess many years ago who was in love with a man from a lower status even though she had been set to marry a Siamese nobleman. Eventually, he found out about this and sent her to be executed by burning at the stake. The night before the execution, the Khmer princess got in touch with a powerful witch and placed a spell over her to protect herself from the flames. Unfortunately, the affect arrived too late and only her head, neck, and her internal organs remained intact while the fire charred her body. Another tale is how a woman who was experimenting with black magic made a mistake and cursed herself to separate from her body every night until morning came. This tale eventually became an urban legend about women who practiced witchcraft (also called "Mae Mot" ''or "''Yai Mot") were at high risk of having their daughters or granddaughters become Krasue. Appearance By day, the Krasue disguises itself as an ordinary but beautiful lady with a tired expression, going about her day to act as if she is a normal person. But at night, the Krasue separates itself from their body in a hidden location, only to drag along their internal organs right below their neck. Their expression can become more demonic as well as having sharp rows of teeth to tear off chunks of flesh from her victims. Behavior The Krasue is a malevolent spirit that is driven by hunger and thirst, only traveling at night in search of humans or cattle to feed on their flesh or drinking blood. Their favorite choice of prey is usually pregnant women just before or after childbirth. Clothes that were left outside at night will be covered in blood and other unknown substances the Krasue uses to wipe their mouth. So it is also a messy creature. Abilities * Capable of flight by separating her head from her body. * Able to disguise herself as a normal human by day. (So long as she is connected to her body) * May be able to cast spells. * The Krasue is able to spawn more of itself if a human consumes food that is stained with the blood or saliva of it, they will be doomed to become one. Weakness * Like many creatures of the night, the Krasue cannot tolerate sunlight or else they will burn if they do not make it to their body in time. * Krasues are afraid of spikey objects as they fear that their organs will get tangled up and stuck. * Krasues are also afraid of fire * Another way to kill one is to locate their hidden body and destroy it. That way, the Krasue will have no way to return and burn in the daylight. Gallery Category:Mythical Being Category:Asian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Vampire Category:Life/Death/Blood Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic